Not your Ordinary Cinderella
by bookworm-00
Summary: Ever wonder what REALLY happened to Cinderella? Well, this isnt your ordinary Cinderella anyway! She runs away from Prince Uncharming, and falls in love! PG 13 for some swearing. Not in the first 2 chaps. But more later on. PLEASE R&R! Thx!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is not your ordinary Cinderella fanfic. This is about Cinderella's short stay at the castle with Prince Charming. Do you think you'd get bored of being in a castle? I sure would. I mean, the glamour and all that crap would be cool, but it'd be boring! Not being able to go anywhere or do anything. And no mud wrestling! I mean, who could live without mud wrestling? Anyhoo. On with the story!  
  
"Excuse me, your majesty. Dinner's served."  
  
I was sitting on my chair, in the sitting room, and I was feeling REALLY bored. I hate being called 'Your Majesty'. It drives me batty! I sat down at the table, and started the most boring hour and a half in my day. I have to wait until my food has been tasted before I eat. Just in case it's got poison in it. I would rather die then spend my whole life going through with this awful life. 'I have to get away from this place. I hate the castle. I hate Prince Charming. Pff. More like Prince UnCharming. I'm in a pissy mood. I hate the castle. I hate this life. I'm going to escape. I don't know how, but I will. That is my goal in life. Even if I'm 100 and dying, I will not die without getting away from this horrid place.' I was thinking that at dinner. I was smiling, and the awful queen asked me if something was funny. Imagine, no one is allowed to smile during the meal. AWFUL!!!  
  
After dinner I went upstairs with a 'headache'. I needed to get away. I needed a plan.  
  
After lying on my bed for two hours, I had the perfect plan. I was going to get out of here!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 I thought my plan over again. As far as I could tell, it would work perfectly! All I had to do was go for a horse ride. In the middle of the night. Ok, fine, it wasn't the best plan. I mean, Ok, sneaking out of the palace gates in the middle of the night, and not having anywhere to go? That definitely wasn't perfect. But at least it was something. At least I wasn't just sitting there doing nothing, wishing the real Prince Charming would save me from the most boring drone in the entire Kingdom.  
  
"Excuse me Your Majesty. Are you ready for the Royal Dressmaker?" My maid was at the door, and there was a tall slender dark figure behind her.  
  
"Dressmaker?" I was really confused. 'Yikes! I forgot! It's for the wedding! I need a plan! QUICK!' My wedding to Prince UnCharming was to be in 14 days. I couldn't believe it! I had been in the stupid castle for 5 months?  
  
The dressmaker came in and I saw his face. He had slender cheekbones, and rosy cheeks. He had black hair that fell down to his eyes, and the deepest bluest eyes I had ever seen. I must have been staring or something, because he was blushing. The maid left, and he introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Sir Nicholas Carrel, and I am here to fit you for your wedding dress." He bowed, and I automatically curtsied back.  
  
"I'm Ella. Oh, of course you know who I am. I'm sorry." I was blabbering, and I knew it. I bit my lip, and willed myself to keep my big mouth shut.  
  
"Ah. Yah." He also seemed at loss for words, as we just stood there.  
  
After a moment or two, he put down his bag, and told me to stand up on the stool. I stood up there, and he measured me. In every way imaginable. That included my waist, from my shoulders to my waist, ect. It was never ending. After about 10 minutes, he started talking.  
  
"My father died about 3 months ago. He was the dressmaker before. Now, because I'm the oldest child in his family, have the job. No offence, Your Majesty, but I hate it. I want to get away. I hate the castle, I hate the job, I hate the measuring tapes. I want to be a horseman. I'm really quite skilled with horses. Excuse me. I really shouldn't be talking. But the endless measuring gets so boring." He sighed, and looked me in the eye.  
  
"Oh, please keep talking. I really enjoy it. It is really awful here isn't it? I hate it. I want to run away." I gasped, realizing what I said, and bit my lip again. "I didn't tell you that. You must promise NEVER to tell anyone what I said!"  
  
"Don't worry Your Majesty, I wont." He stopped and looked at me again.  
  
"Call me Ella. I hate being called Your Majesty." I was calming down, and smiled.  
  
"Well, Ella, Call me Nick. I don't blame you for wanting to run away, but your going to be Queen!"  
  
"Pff. Don't I know it. I don't want to be. I want to be free. Living in the field with just the animals and my family. I used to have a horse you know. And whenever my step mother and horrid stepsisters were away, I would sneak out and pretend I was a princess in a field of gold wheat. Free. Now, I wish I were a servant. At least it wasn't boring. I'm going to run away."  
  
We talked for what seemed like ages, and when he called it a day, I knew a lot about him, and he a lot of I.  
  
I knew that he was only 22, and had grown up in the castle grounds with his father, and loved horses.  
  
He knew I was 19, had been a servant, and didn't really have many interesting stories. Nick was full of stories though. He waved goodbye to me, and as I watched his back get smaller and smaller through the window, I found myself excited about his next visit.  
  
A/N: So, did you like Chapter 2?? I hope you did! Please Read and Review, and when you do, would you please give me suggestions about Nick? I'm not sure what to do with him. Should he be a traitor, and turn Ella in, or should he and Ella fall in love, and he helps her escape? Give me Ideas!:P. Anyhoo. TTFN! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A/N: Hey! I hope this Chapter will be longer, as the other two were kinda short! Anyhoo. ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
That night I had an interesting dream. I was in a small stable, putting a saddle on a pitch-black horse, and there was a person beside me putting a saddle on another horse. That horse was brown, and when the person turned around, I saw his face. Nick! We finished saddling the horses and pulled the stable doors open. I saw it was dark, and that we were in the castle grounds. I was dressed in pants, and I had a dark sweater on. I had dirt smudged all over my face and it looked like I hadn't bathed in days. Nick and I got on the horses and galloped out of the palace gates. We rode until sunrise (which amazingly enough only took about 30 seconds, even though when we left it was midnight!) and stopped on a hill over looking a small stream. When we stopped, Nick jumped off his horse and helped me off mine. We lay down in the damp grass and stared at the sky. Then we stood up and held each other in our arms. Just as he was leaning over to kiss me----- "Your Majesty? Time to wake up!!"  
  
I sat up and groaned. The maid stepped out of the room, and I started to get dressed. It wasn't until breakfast that I started to think about my dream.  
  
I chose my bright blue dress, which I thought reflected my eyes, and as I slipped it on, I realized what a boring day it would be. Until 4 o'clock that is. When Nick was coming. My stomach growled, interrupting me, and I willingly went down to breakfast. I was starving!  
  
I walked into the dining room, and the Prince stood up. "Good Morning, my sweet. Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
I nodded, unable to speak, because if I did, with my big mouth, I would probably end up telling him I was running away, and I couldn't give him a head start, now could I?  
  
I sat down to a plateful of food, and a taster beside me, and started to think about my dream. Could it possibly mean that would happen in real life? No. I'm not in love with Nick. He's my dressmaker for heaven's sake. And I'm getting married in two weeks. No, I'm not. I'm going to run away.  
  
Let me explain why my day was so boring. First, at 10 was my embroidery time. I spend 3 hours every single fricking day at of all things. EMBROIDERY!!! If I have to sew one more rose, I AM GOING TO SCREAM!!! Seriously. Ok, then after my hour and a half lunch, I have my reading time. I have to spend 2 hours reading. Ok, I enjoy reading. But not the kind of books they supply me with. I mean, Ok, poems aren't bad. Except when they are ALL about women's dresses. I mean, I usually have to read up to ten poems a day. Let me see. That means I have read approximately 1500 poems about women's dresses and embroidery!!!! INSANE!!! Ok, then at 4:30, I have an hour free time. But now, Nick's coming by, so I hopefully wont be so bored.  
  
I was lying on my bed with my eyes closed. It was 4:30, and I was trying to imagine what the end of dream would be. It wouldn't work. I couldn't feel his lips against mine, or anything. I only knew that in only 13 days I would be marrying the grossest guy on the planet, and I had to get out of here.  
  
I heard a knock on the door, and quickly stood up.  
  
"Come in." The door opened a little, then all the way. Nick walked in, and bowed to me. I curtsied back, and said hello.  
  
Nick smiled and pulled out his trusty tape measure.  
  
"So, have you pictured the perfect wedding dress yet?" Nick asked motioning for me to stand on a stool.  
  
"Hell no! I've been racking my brains thinking of a plan to get out of here. I only made three letters in 3 hours in Embroidery. Shameful. Although, the queen dismissed it when she just thought I was having a bad day. You know, my time of the month."  
  
Nick looked confused for a minute, and then grinned. "I didn't think you'd talk about that with me. You know, feminine things."  
  
I laughed and blushed. "I suppose I shouldn't. What else should we talk about?"  
  
"How about your escape out of here? What have you got planned?"  
  
"Well. Not much. I don't see how I'll manage to get out of the palace. Then the gates, and all without someone recognizing me? It just won't work. If only I could fly."  
  
"I suppose that would work, but I think I have a better idea. If you want it." Nick said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
I smiled back, and looked into his eyes. I seemed to fall right into them, but then when I smiled, and Nick spoke, I was transported back to the real world.  
  
"Well, at the end of each day, the servants go behind the castle to the servants quarters. Just behind that is the horses stable. You mentioned you know how to ride. We could disguise you as a servant, then you could go to the stables, and we could take a horse out of here! Perfecto!"  
  
"Only one problem. The gates. How in the hell are we supposed to get through them? The guards will certainly recognize me."  
  
"We'll figure that out later. Now, hold your arms up, and turn around."  
  
I obeyed, and for about half an hour, neither of us spoke. Then I broke the silence.  
  
"I think that will work. But, I really want to tell the Prince I am leaving. I hate him so much, I want to see his face when I announce I am leaving."  
  
"And how do you suppose you'll do that???" Nick said looking surprised.  
  
"I don't know. All I know, is I'm running away!" I grinned, and Nick put his tape measure in his bag.  
  
"Tomorrow, you have to choose out a fabric. And a style of dress. Then I will start to sew it."  
  
I was surprised, and said, "You actually sew the dresses? Cool. I thought you just designed them."  
  
"Yah, kinda weird hey?"  
  
Nick smiled and announced that he was going.  
  
"Bye, see you tomorrow."  
  
The next day went pretty much the same as all the other ones. Food with a taster eating it first, stupid embroidered lettering, Food with a taster eating it first, Reading stupid poems about stupid dresses. Then Nick came. I was really glad to see him, but a little disappointed when I found out he had brought along a fabric lady. She had all the styles of dresses, and fabrics.  
  
We spent an hour deciding on the nicest fabric (only because the queen was there. If she hadn't, I would have chose the ugliest), then an hour choosing the style. I hated to admit it, but it was a really pretty dress. It was completely white, and had a low-neck line. It had a long train, (that was detachable!) and looked like it would really look good on me.  
  
We also chose a tiara. It was quite small, and was covered in diamonds. I really liked it. But I couldn't say that.  
  
So, at supper, the queen told the King and Prince UnCharming about the wedding plans. There was to be a post-wedding ball, the night before the ball, and a huge dinner an hour after the wedding. I really wanted to go to the ball, but I hated the thought of being at the dinner as a new bride. 'If only I was a fairy, and I could change Prince UnCharming into someone else!' I thought. 'Like Nick. No, I didn't think that! He's probably married! With kids! Bad Ella!'  
  
That night, I couldn't sleep. I kept reliving the dream I had had the previous night. I wanted to see what would happen if he kissed me, but my dream would just cut off.  
  
I was frustrated, because I knew he was probably married, and probably hated me. I finally fell into a restless sleep, and dreamt about my wedding.  
  
I was walking down the aisle with the king, and Prince UnCharming was standing at the front of the church. I got to the front of the church, and the priest asked us to repeat some stuff. I did, and when he go to the 'I do' part, the Prince said it, but I said "I don't" and ran out of the church.  
  
I woke up, really confused. I was having strange dreams, and I didn't know what they meant.  
  
I went to sleep again, and this time, I slept soundly without any dreams that I remembered.  
  
A/N: Hi! Ok, that chapter was a little strange. I shall try and make the next chapter better. Please R&R. I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. I know I am evil, but I want to see if it's worthwhile to even write. I mean, if no one's even reading it, I might as well not even post it. So, when you R&R me, make sure you tell me what you think should happen, as I haven't written Chapter 4 yet. I haven't even started! Lol! Anyhoo. Email me too if you want. I think my email is on my bio. Bye! TTFN!! 


End file.
